


The Nightwalker

by QueenOfNowhere (DarkAbyss)



Series: Shattered Verses [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Dark images, Gore, Murder, Other, Poetry, Strong Images, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAbyss/pseuds/QueenOfNowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another poem, song-like this time, still experimenting with rhymes. The personification of the general idea of murder and violent death, a shadow that walks alone in the night, obeying the blood-thirst of an ancient song, following the orders of an obscure deity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightwalker

**The Nightwalker**  
  
Alone I walk in the night,  
Slipping through the shadows,  
The pale moon up in the sky,  
In these cold dark meadows  
My silent loyal companion.  
Stay still and watch our fatal union!

There, under the lustful stars,  
I can hear that growling voice  
Forcing me out of my daily farce,  
Singing about a bloody choice.  
Its hunger grows inside my chest,  
Its thirst doesn’t allow me to rest.  
  
Sharply shines the guilty blade  
At a merciless goddess’s will,  
As in crimson lines lives fade  
Until there’s nothing left to feel  
But that ancient forbidden song,  
a bittersweet taste on the tongue.  
  
I am the Nightwalker,  
Servant of every cruel night,  
Deadly ghostly wanderer,  
Suppressor of every light.  
Shut your eyes, close your ears,  
I’m the reason of all your fears!  
  
Alone I walk in the night,  
When the world is put to sleep,  
There’s no one there to hear the cry  
Of the ruby lymph I slowly sip.  
A danse macabre, my existence  
Worshipping the eternal silence.  
  
Damned is my unholy faith,  
My bible is made of sins,  
Bitter as a poisonous leaf.  
But when at me Death grins  
All my faults are sanctified  
And none of my wishes is denied!  
  
When the sun is long gone,  
There I am, always so ready,  
Insanity’s most beloved son,  
To bow and serve my dark lady.  
The gore of her nightmares I spread,  
Devotedly painting the whole world red!  
  
I’m the Nightwalker,  
Bearer of Hell’s legacy,  
Ruthless murderer,  
In a world with no mercy.  
I’m the worst of your nightmares,  
I’ll free you from all earthly cares!  
  
Come to me, white-skinned child,  
Let me show you my fantasies!  
Get lost in my broken mind  
As I feed on your memories!  
You won’t see the light of tomorrow,  
You’ll know just blood and sorrow!  
  
Come to me, poor sweet lamb,  
Let me drown you in my misery!  
Oh, your tired limbs now so numb,  
Bleed, dance in my deadly reverie!  
Your piercing screams will fill the air,  
As I rip you apart beyond repair!  
  
Come to me, shaky angel-like soul,  
Let me wash you in my madness!  
Hear as with the moon I howl,  
Expect from me no kindness!  
Your innocence’s lost its purity,  
Raped by my starved febricity!  
  
I’m the Nightwalker,  
High priest of gory Death,  
Bloodthirsty torturer,  
Thief of painful last breaths.  
Scream all you want, run,  
There’s no escape, for you I’ve come!


End file.
